<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change My Life by Erwin86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661723">Change My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86'>Erwin86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Morning Sex, Pre-Band, Protective Nikki Sixx, References to Drugs, Sex Club, Sleepy Cuddles, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy hates his job at least until he meets a hot guy named Nikki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm ready, made up and dressed, if you can say so since I only wear a pair of black leather briefs. I take a peek in the room there are the usual regulars and some new, disgusting and pathetic faces, there are all kinds.</p><p>"Okay" I tell myself with a sigh, but when I take one last look I see him, in a corner a guy who immediately catches my attention is fucking handsome, his hair is long and black in a tangled mess that looks good, his features are perfect, I don't see what color his eyes are but from here I can say they are beautiful, he should be my age or a little more. I decide that I have to go out of my way to attract that guy, I've never been so excited to dance in this pigsty and I wonder how a guy like him can only think about staying here.</p><p>Finally I am announced, I slowly enter looking at everyone in a suggestive way moving in a sensual way to the rhythm of the music, I have to dance and wriggle around the various customers but I want to keep that guy for last. Those pigs will drool at the sight of the two of us together, which makes me cringe a little for the truth, although this time it's worth it, I always feel disgusted when they touch me.</p><p>I crawl my butt on an old pig, I rub on a sweaty fat man, I stroke the crotch of a poor office rat who blushes just looking at him, but the time comes, the end of the song. I throw myself on my knees and walking on all fours I approach him, I get up making my body rub against his, I look into his eyes, his eyes are emerald green and they are fucking gorgeous, he smiles at me and fucking has a wonderful smile, beautiful and bright but at the same time evil.</p><p>With one hand I caress his thigh, the sexy stranger smiles pleased, he has noticed that he has more attention than everyone else, he takes me by the hips when I rub against him one last time.</p><p>"I was wondering if you would ever come to me," he says, looking me straight in the eye.</p><p>I smile at him innocently "I kept the hottest for last" I tell him before licking his lips, the mystery guy squeezes my hips making a little moan of approval and I can hear the other customers moan, whistle like a wolf and literally cum in their pants.</p><p>Unfortunately, however, my number is over I walk away from him smiling and winking at him, I would just like to take him and take him to the back rooms but unfortunately I can't. Now comes the worst because we become meat for sale, already after our performances we get "paid" to have sex, I fucking hate it but I can't escape, I have a debt to that bastard who runs this place that hangs over my head.</p><p>I have to settle down, take a quick shower to take the sweat off, dry my hair and tease it with some hairspray, get fully dressed because they like to strip me or watch it while I do it, I always try to keep my style sexy.</p><p>I await my death sentence which is not long in coming, one of the attendants tells me that someone is waiting for me in room three, I nod and head reluctantly towards my brutal fate. I will have to do everything to pretend that that slobbering pig excites me, luckily there are rules here, that is, they can't hurt us and above all always use a condom, it doesn't change much but it's something.</p><p>My problem is not having sex with another man, I actually like it, it's not difficult but only if it was with someone my age and maybe like the sexy guy from before it would be much easier and fun, but I have to resign myself.</p><p>I open the door slowly and I can't believe it, the sexy guy is sitting on one of the armchairs and he's smoking, I close the door and I approach me holding on not to jump on him and he smiles at me.</p><p>"Hi! Surprised?" he asks me putting out his cigarette in the ashtray, he probably noticed my amazement mixed with excitement and shock.</p><p>"I have never boys as handsome as you" I tell him, smiling broadly.</p><p>"Yeah, I've seen the men out there," he says, shaking his head.</p><p>"So what are you going to do?" then he asks me with an absolutely sexy smile.</p><p>"Tell me what you want" I tell him, approaching me in a seductive way.</p><p>"Then come here," he says, taking my hand and making me sit practically on his lap.</p><p>"It's since I saw you out there that I want to kiss you," he grabs my hips to push me closer to him.</p><p>"It can be done" I tell him, bringing my face close to his, the handsome boy takes a fist of my long hair and kisses me brutally, it tastes incredible, I already know that I will not be able to restrain myself. Too bad there is only an hour available if at least you don't pay me all night but the price is very high, but if I could choose I would stay with him, obviously free for days and days.</p><p>"By the way, my name is Nikki" he takes off my shirt and stroking my arms, he has calluses between his fingers, he definitely plays an instrument, I also play drums.</p><p>"That's a nice name for such a sexy guy," I tell him opening his shirt and taking it off.</p><p>"Don't you have a name?" he asks, taking my chin.</p><p>"Tommy" I tell him before I start kissing his neck.</p><p>"Tommy is cute" he tells me a little breathlessly "you play some instrument right?" then he asks me, now we're seriously starting to rub our hips against each other.</p><p>"Yes, the drums," I tell him, with an embarrassing moan.</p><p>"You too?" I ask him "yeah, the bass," he says as he continues to rub his hard cock against mine through our leather pants, making us both moan.</p><p>"How long have you paid for?" I am taken by a particularly intense jolt of pleasure, it never happens to me especially in here.</p><p>"All night baby," he says, making me get up to take me to bed.</p><p>"I want this to be a pleasure for you not a job, I'll make you feel good" I can't believe his words.</p><p>"But I shouldn't, I can't" I try to tell him.</p><p>"Fuck the rules, that asshole owes me a lot of shit," he tells me, taking off my shoes.</p><p>"Let's not talk about that prick now," he whispers before kissing me and biting my neck.</p><p>"No, don't leave any marks on me, please, I'll get in trouble." They probably won't fire me for it, but I have reason to fear the worst.</p><p>"I'll kick his ass" he tells me without stopping, I just have to give up, I'm completely in his hands.</p><p>Nikki takes me by the wrists bringing my arms over my head intertwining his fingers with mine continuing his ruthless attack on the neck, it's too much for me I already feel at the limit, he kisses my chest leaving a trail of bites love, takes off my pants and underwear.</p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful for this pigsty," he says, kissing my stomach.</p><p>"I have to be here to ..." I breathe and swallow hard.</p><p>"Shhh okay" he says softly as he takes my cock in his hand and gives me a couple of strokes before licking the dripping tip, I really have to hold back.</p><p>Nikki takes my cock in his mouth and starts moving his lips along my shaft teasing me with his tongue, now both hands are in his hair telling him to continue. I still try to resist but Nikki takes my cock all the way down his throat moving faster while keeping my hips locked.</p><p>"Wait, I don't have to, I can't" but I can't finish the sentence and I come straight into Nikki's throat.</p><p>I am overwhelmed by pleasure but also by fear I try to recover, Nikki kisses me reassuringly.</p><p>"You still don't understand baby, that you don't have to answer those pigs out there let go" he tells me as he gets up to take off his boots.</p><p>"Remove for me, do you want?" he asks me pointing to his pants, I do what he asks shaking a little more, I unbutton and take off his pants, he is not wearing his underwear so his big hard cock is immediately exposed to my sight making me drool, I take it in my hand and I caress it almost timidly.</p><p>"Do you have what we need?" he asks me "the top drawer" I tell him pointing to a chest of drawers.</p><p>Nikki gets up and opens the drawer "this is well stocked" he says laughing out loud.</p><p>There is everything in that drawer, sex toys, condoms of various sizes and flavors, lubricants. Nikki grabs a couple of condoms and some lube and quickly heads back to bed.</p><p>"Open for me" he says, stroking my knees and puts gel on his fingers, I spread my legs exposing myself to him.</p><p>Nikki bends over to kiss me as he slowly pushes a finger inside me starting to move it slowly and I'm getting hard again. He adds a second finger by moving them faster, opens them and curves them inside me by touching my sweet spot.</p><p>"Please Nikki" I plead writhing, I don't have to ask twice.</p><p>"Get me ready" he says with that sexy smile of his, I take a condom and open it rolling it on Nikki's big cock and using some lube.</p><p>"How do you want me?" he asks me "I want you to decide" he says smiling broadly, I bite my lip, I'm on fire, I've never had an experience like this.</p><p>"I'd like to ride you," I tell him, whispering shyly as I get up.</p><p>"Anything you want" he says to me as he lies down on the bed, I sit astride his hips, I bend down to kiss him and hold him still while I sink my body into Nikki's cock, slowly its entire length is inside me. When he is fully inside we stop so that I can relax.</p><p>"Okay baby?" He asks, stroking my face, no one has ever bothered to ask, it's so perfect it doesn't seem real.</p><p>"Yes Nikki" I tell him as I begin to move swinging my hips.<br/>
Nikki bites his lip with a deep moan.</p><p>"Don't neglect your pleasure for me Tommy" he tells me, taking my hips to accompany my movements.</p><p>"Move with me please" I tell him moving my hips up and down faster, making us both moan.</p><p>My hands are open in his chest touching his nipples with my fingers, I slam my hips against his own, Nikki pushes inside me touching my weak spot with each thrust, making me scream and moan louder. His hands are a tight grip in my hips, my nails are leaving marks on his chest.</p><p>I can't resist and I cum again without being touched, screaming Nikki's name, Nikki comes growling my name too, filling (unfortunately) the condom with his hot cum, I collapse on him exhausted and we're both out of breath. When we recover, Nikki slowly comes out of my body, I'm still shaking and I'm on fire</p><p>"I got you baby and don't worry you won't have to work in this rot anymore" he making me lie down on the bed stroking and kissing me softly, I can't speak I'm overwhelmed and I only see Nikki in my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Nikki rescues Tommy from the hell of the club where he worked they decide to start a band.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki's POV.</p><p>It's been a few months since I took Tommy out of that club. It was easy because the man who ran that shit owed me a lot of money for the drug he bought from me, so I quickly decided. Tommy's freedom paid the debt.</p><p>When I first saw Tommy I was in a dark corner in the back of the club where he worked. I was waiting for his boss, to ask him for money. A dilapidated van stopped a few meters from me and the cutest guy I ever saw got out, he didn't notice me looking at him waiting for someone to open the door, I saw his smile and it was enough to for me.</p><p>Maybe I shouldn't have made it mine right away that night, but I couldn't resist because it was too inviting and when he came to dance against me, all the resistances collapsed. I rushed to the man who owed me the money and said, "Tommy for your debt" he couldn't argue and obviously Tommy's debt to him was canceled.</p><p>He was naive when he agreed to pay the battery "in installments" he bought in that music shop along the Strip, he could have refused but it was too late, but now all over. Tommy is free, he often tells me that he will pay me back but I don't want to, the important thing is that he is happy and is by my side.</p><p>We discovered we have so many things in common, especially the passion for music, we immediately became friends as well as lovers. Tommy is hyperactive, he never stands still is a hurricane of energy, quite the opposite of me, but as they say, opposites attract, right?</p><p>We decided to try and start a band. We've both had experiences in a few bands before, so it was easy.</p><p>Tommy is a drum killer, the first time I heard him play and he spun his sticks, he left me speechless. This is what I was looking for.</p><p>We have the same ideas about what we want for the band, I want something different and big that will blow everyone away, it will be monumental and I already have some songs ready. Now we miss a guitarist or maybe two and obviously a singer.</p><p>For now, perhaps, we have found a guitarist. We found the advertisement in the newspaper, it struck us immediately. He'll be here for the audition soon and Tommy and I are sitting outside waiting for him.</p><p>Finally a toy car arrives and a boy emerges who could very well be a member of the Adams family. He tries to get an amplifier out of the trunk and Tommy, like a good boy, runs to help him, his name is Mick Mars. Once we have settled down and agreed what to play, we get started and Mick is perfect, he rips his chiattara like his life depended on it. After a few hours of rehearsing and discussing how we would like the band to be, we have a guitarist and now we just need a singer.</p><p>After Mick is gone, Tommy and I are hugging on the couch watching TV.</p><p>"Nikki, I will never thank you enough for changing my life" he tells me looking into my eyes with a sweet smile.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me Tommy," I tell him before kissing him. The future awaits us and I am more than sure it will be glorious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things can't get any better than that. I am in the arms of a wonderful boy, my Nikki and together we are creating a band, all this is a dream that is really coming true.</p><p>I am happy to have met Nikki, the most beautiful and extraordinary guy I have ever met. I never thanked him enough for what he did, he saved me and gave me a reason to move on.</p><p>Now he is sleeping, he looks like an angel who has fallen to the ground just for me, I can't help but approach him, kiss his neck and caress his face. Nikki moves a bit, he's waking up, I hope he doesn't get mad about the hour, only 8:30 am and it's too early for Nikki.</p><p>"Baby what are you doing awake at this hour?" God, I love it when Nikki is completely sleepy and thankfully he doesn't look angry.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up" I tell him looking at him with my best puppy eyes, by now I know they work great with Nikki.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, puppy. We have nothing to do today until tonight, we have time," he says grabbing my hips to move over him.</p><p>"What we will do?" I ask him with feigned innocence.</p><p>"We'll get some more sleep and then we'll go to breakfast, I'll buy some blueberry pancakes," he says, smiling with his typical mocking smile.</p><p>"Um thank you," I tell him with the saddest pout I could do.</p><p>"Maybe before we sleep again, we could make love, I want you inside me, my Tommy," he tells me, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.</p><p>"Really? Do you want?" It would be the first time this way and I can't wait to be buried inside him.</p><p>"Yes puppy"</p><p>I don't need other words, I am taken by the wildest desire and kiss him deeply. They quickly strip us of our shorts and we are already both very hard, I caress and kiss every inch of Nikki's pale skin and take his cock in my hand, stroking it gently by rubbing my thumb on the dripping tip.</p><p>"Tommy don't you dare tease, hurry up and do it already" damn! a pleading and impatient Nikki drives me crazy but I don't want to tempt fate.</p><p>"Whatever you want, my prince" I tell him before giving his cock a long lick from base to tip and taking it in the mouth, I like doing it to Nikki because I live for those sweet moans he makes every time.</p><p>I begin to move my lips along his shaft also using my tongue to tease all the right spots. Nikki takes my hand, I don't need to watch what he is doing because I hear the sound of the lube plug and my fingers get wet in the cold gel.</p><p>I slowly push a finger inside him as I continue to suck his cock and soon add a second finger and after a while I add a third, move my fingers in sync with my mouth, making Nikki moan in ecstasy.</p><p>"Tommy, take off those fucking fingers and put your dick there" is practically growling at me.</p><p>I take the lube and get ready quickly, I widen Nikki's thighs more by aligning my cock with his entrance and slowly I push it inside, the heat that surrounds me is almost unbearable, I have to restrain myself not to cum right away.</p><p>"Fuck yes, my Tommy you are fucking huge" he tells me with pure pleasure.</p><p>"Nikki, my Nikki is so beautiful inside of you" I tell him as I begin to move my hips.</p><p>Nikki is a mess of moans and screams and begs me to give him more, I begin to move faster and harder inside him, touching his sweet spot with my increasingly sloppy and erratic thrusts.</p><p>I take Nikki's cock in my hand and start stroking it to the rhythm of my thrusts. We are on the edge and we both come at the same time screaming our names.</p><p>We're broken and out of breath, but I get up and stagger to grab a damp cloth that I use to clean Nikki and then myself.</p><p>I get back into bed and Nikki immediately hugs me resting his head on my chest.</p><p>"Let's get some sleep, then let's go get your pancakes but we have to be in shape for tonight when we go see that singer," he says sleepily as he intertwines his fingers with mine.</p><p>"Okay my love" I tell him but I feel Nikki stiffen for a moment and he raises his head to look at me, I can't read what he's thinking.</p><p>"I love you Tommy, you don't know how much," he says softly, stroking my face.</p><p>"I love you too Nikki, you are the best thing that could have happened to me." I kiss him with all the love I have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being here among all these well dressed kids is fucking agonizing but it might be worth it because maybe we found the singer we were looking for, Vince Neil, the male version of Barbie Malibu but he's perfect for our band, attracts girls like Roger Moore in James Bond and one point in our favor is that Tommy and Vince went to school together, so now it's up to my drummer to get Vince to at least check out the band. I still can't believe how it started, from a strip club to a nearly full band.</p>
<p>Now I'm out with Mick to get some air and smoke a cigarette awaiting the verdict. Things have to go well, I don't want to disappoint Tommy, I got him out of the shit and I don't want him to go back to that place and I don't want to go back to selling drugs for money.</p>
<p>"Do you think the blond brat will accept?" Mick asks me suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.</p>
<p>"I think our drummer will convince him and ..." I tell him but something snaps inside me, an explosion of jealousy? I don't want Tommy to use himself to lure Vince into the band, after all Vince is cute, too much for my taste and he and Tommy already know each other, I wouldn't be surprised if Tommy abandoned me and chose Vince, neither would I choose me, maybe Tommy stays with me only because he thinks he has to pay the debt, even though he said he loves me.</p>
<p>"Sixx are you okay?" My head is too overwhelmed to answer.</p>
<p>"Hey drummer, I don't know what's going on with Sixx"</p>
<p>"Nikki baby, what's going on?"</p>
<p>My head sees worst case scenarios, I see Tommy walking away from me, abandoning me for a better boy.</p>
<p>"I got you, Nikki, it's okay, I'm here" Tommy's voice makes me slowly recover from my dark thoughts, his arms and the warmth of his body give me some relief.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go home or come in" Tommy asks me stroking my hair, there was concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Home" I whisper, taking his hand as if it were my lifeline.</p>
<p>"Okay" he says before turning to look at the two men behind us, I look up and see Mick looking at me in silence and Vince with a lip cut that wasn't there before.</p>
<p>"He agreed to come and see the band tomorrow" Tommy tells me wrapping his arm around me "and he certainly won't have the courage to touch things that don't belong to him" he tells me more seriously.</p>
<p>"Okay then, two kids, an idiot and a genius, sounds like a joke," Mick devilish chuckle.</p>
<p>"Would you be the jerk?" I growl at the guitarist who laughs louder.</p>
<p>"Ok, guys see you tomorrow and Vince, no hard feelings, my heart and body belong to Nikki" I can't believe Tommy's words, I don't care who sees us, I don't care what people think, I take Tommy's face in my hands and I kiss him deeply.</p>
<p>"At least wait until you get home. Fucking horny kids" Mick practically yells at us, we don't stop kissing but we both give the guitarist the middle finger.</p>
<p>"Fuck it, I'll drown my sorrows in alcohol, it's ok if you want to join me princess, but don't piss me off." Mick growls like he's really angry, he looks like a grumpy jerk but he's not really.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm joining you. I'm sorry Tommy, I understand, it won't happen again and I apologize to you too, see you tomorrow, no hard feelings" Vince tells us visibly sorry, we nod in agreement, we'll talk tomorrow.</p>
<p>I watch the two walk into the bar again arguing friendly, it seems absurd but it is so and watch Tommy smile and shake his head. Tommy's words to Vince reassured me a little and just that sometimes I'm too insecure but I believe Tommy's words, at least for the moment.</p>
<p>"Nikki what happened first?" He asks me softly and still worried.</p>
<p>"Okay Tommy, only my mind plays tricks" I whisper to him as I hug him, I need him.</p>
<p>"I love you Nikki and you know you can tell me anything." I feel like I want to cry but I hold back.</p>
<p>"I love you too Tommy" I whisper in his ear "take me home I need you" I then tell him before kissing him.</p>
<p>"Come on, my Nikki, I'll make you feel good".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't write too sad and distressing stuff and I definitely can't write tragic endings because I think the world is bad enough.<br/>I'm having a bit of a difficult time because of this pandemic, I don't work and I have bought a house for just two years, I live alone and it is sometimes difficult to cope and as if that weren't enough, here in Italy they are handling things really badly .<br/>Writing (even if I'm a mess) helps me cheer me up especially writing about love, sometimes I'm too mushy, I know, but it makes me feel good.<br/>Thanks to those who encourage me and somehow support me and sorry for the outburst! 💗<br/>Stay Safe, please!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew there was something wrong with Nikki, we just made love and it was great as ever but Nikki instead of begging me to come he kept begging not to abandon him, not to leave him for someone better, I tried to reassure him, but I don't think he even heard and I don't think he realized what he was saying.</p>
<p>Abandon it? It will never happen, maybe we didn't start as a romance novel, but surely there was love at first sight, I fell in love with him practically from the first time and I want to reassure Nikki that I love him above all else.</p>
<p>"Nikki?" I seek his attention before he falls asleep, still with his face buried in my hair, he nods and moves so I know he's listening to me.</p>
<p>"When we first met I thought you were just gorgeous, so beautiful and so sexy, until that moment I had never seen anyone like you and when you first took me in that room, you weren't like the others and treat me like a sex doll, you did not neglect my pleasure, you made me feel good and loved" I can't understand what Nikki is thinking but I still hope to don't scare him or make him angry.</p>
<p>"You know, I've thought about it a lot and I can say that, yes, that's when I fell in love with you, you pulled me out of that place and I'll never stop thanking you for that and I mean, I'm not here because I feel in obligation and it is the only way to repay you, it's simple Nikki I love you" Nikki looks at me without saying anything for a few moments, until a smile creeps in on his lips.</p>
<p>"I love you too, but puppy, what was all this?" He asks, playing with a lock of my hair.</p>
<p>"A full-blown declaration of love" I tell him showing off my cutest smile but Nikki has suddenly darkened.</p>
<p>"Tommy, you don't have to ..." I grab his face in my hands and kiss him fiercely, before he can finish speaking.</p>
<p>"Shut up Sixx, you won't get rid of me easily" I tell him jumping astride him and starting to tickle him on the hips to make him laugh, which he does but is also struggling and soon I find myself under him.</p>
<p>"I will not let you go, Tommy, you are the best thing that ever happened to me" he tells me before kissing me deeply, we both put all the love we have for each other. We kiss until we need to breathe and finally Nikki smiles but that smile immediately becomes devilish.</p>
<p>"But if the blonde still tries to touch you. I tear off his balls and put them in his throat instead of his tonsils" this is the Nikki I know who growls and smiles mischievously, but I'm sure there are still doubts.</p>
<p>"I don't think he will but if he does it will be a pleasure to see you do this. Nikki it's just you" I tell him moving back on top of him and kissing him again. When the kiss ends naturally, I lean with my head in his chest and my legs intertwined with hers, we need to rest but I still feel something is missing to convince my Nikki</p>
<p>"You know, I am like a moth that is always looking for the light and you Nikki, you are that light" I tell him intertwining my fingers.</p>
<p>"The moths die soon Tommy, they're only two weeks old of life" he tells me, holding me as close to him as possible.</p>
<p>"But I am the exception that makes the rule, I will die only when my light goes out and this will happen in many years when we are old, gray and too sore to make love and nature will have run its course" I tell him  while I purr like a kitten, I know Nikki likes it.</p>
<p>"I wish I was as positive as you, Tommy, but I think being so different from each other is the thing that makes our weird and perfectly imperfect relationship work, it works for us and it's the most important thing, I love you Tommy" as soon as he says it, I kiss him deeply.</p>
<p>"I love you too, my Nikki," I whisper, leaning my forehead against his. The future awaits us and I will do everything to support this love of ours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's official, Vince is in the band, he introduced himself today as he promised and we made him hear a few things, at first he was reluctant but we asked him at least to try some songs, he accepted and in the end after some tests we managed to convince him. He fits my vision well, I talked to him about how I would like our band to be and he seemed enthusiastic and in the end we even came up with a name, Mötley Crüe, an idea from Mick but we all agree it's perfect.</p><p>We also talked about what happened with Tommy, I was ready to threaten him but in the end things cleared up and Tommy wanted to be honest with Vince and Mick and told them what he did before meeting me, they didn't judge him, teasing it or anything, I would have kicked them if they did and I'm still willing to do it if one of them just mentions it.</p><p>To celebrate we decided to go for a drink and Vince wanted to go to a strip club but absolutely not, I don't take Tommy to a place like that, I don't want him to have bad memories.</p><p>We are having fun, talking and laughing, exchanging opinions and ideas for the band and of course we drink everything they have in this bar, but it all falls apart when Tommy is coming back from the bathroom and is grabbed and dragged out by a guy twice the size of he. I immediately jump to my feet and drop the various bottles on the table, run outside and see Tommy being held back by that son of a bitch who runs the sex club where he worked, he's yelling at him, that he has to come back, that business is going badly without he, who belongs to him and so on, I see all shades of red.</p><p>"Leave him alone, son of a bitch." I throw myself at that bastard, snatching him from Tommy who falls to the ground on his knees.</p><p>"He's mine, I don't care about my fucking debt to you, he's my property." He practically spits on me.</p><p>"Tommy is nobody's property" I yell at him and start punching him in the face with all the anger in me with his blood splashing everywhere.</p><p>I'm hitting the asshole to death but I'm grabbed by someone, the guy who dragged Tommy and pinned me to the wall, he's trying to choke me and Tommy tries to stop him but the man hits him making him fall to the ground then punches me in the stomach making me kneel in pain but when the man is about to hit me again, Vince smashes a bottle of whiskey in his head making him fall like a sack.</p><p>I run to Tommy and take him in my arms, ignoring my pain, a bruise is already forming on his cheek and he is crying.</p><p>"It's all over, I got you" I try to calm him down.</p><p>"All right?" Vince asks us, he is visibly shaking.</p><p>"Yes, thanks for the help" I must admit I am grateful to him.</p><p>"He deserved it," he says, turning back to being the swashbuckling boy that he is.</p><p>"Guys, the police are coming, you better go, I'll take care of it here" Mick tells us suddenly, we can hear the sirens in the distance.</p><p>"Are you sure?" I ask him, I don't want him to get in trouble for me.</p><p>"Yeah, hurry up now, take the drummer home, see you later" with one last nod, Vince helps me get up with Tommy and we go home as Vince goes down his street.</p><p>Arriving at our apartment, I make Tommy sit on the sofa and bring him some ice, wrap him in a tea towel and put it on Tommy's cheek who smiles faintly at me.</p><p>"Is he better baby?" I ask him as I settle on the sofa and take him in my arms.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't escape and he hurt you" he tells me, moving more welcoming into my embrace.</p><p>"You never have to apologize for that, no for those motherfuckers" I tell him stroking his hair.</p><p>"I thought I would never see him again, Nikki" he is sobbing and my heart breaks, I can't see him like that.</p><p>"Nobody will hurt you anymore, I'm here with you and I will always protect you" I take the ice off his hands and take his face, looking him straight in the eye, trying to make him understand that I mean it.</p><p>"Nikki I ..." he still can't speak, is full in tears, I try to comfort him, kissing him softly and whispering reassuring words.</p><p>I finally managed to calm him down, now he is sleeping in my arms, I managed to move so that his back is resting on my chest, but when I'm falling asleep too, the phone rings, I have to get up slowly without waking my handsome sleeping boyfriend.</p><p>"Hi" I answer the phone knowing it's Mick.</p><p>"Hey, everything is alright?" He asks me with a hint of concern, although I'm sure he would never admit it.</p><p>"Yeah, Tommy is fine now he's sleeping and I'm fine too" I tell him, a little bit he makes me smile because Mick is an asshole most of the time but he's become a good friend to us.</p><p>"Okay, those assholes have a lot of things to fix with the police, I don't think they'll show up easily." I feel a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders.</p><p>"What did you do? How did you not get us involved?" I'm curious to know.</p><p>"I have my secrets Sixx" he says mockingly, I know he will never tell me, no use trying. After another couple of bars, we say goodbye and after hanging up the phone, I go back to Tommy who is still sleeping.</p><p>"You're safe," I whisper before kissing him on the forehead and I'll be damned if that's not the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm so agitated and anxious that i can't sit still, well i don't stay still even in a normal situation but now it's much worse.</p>
<p>In an hour we have our first concert if you can call it that. I have already had experience but this is totally different, I have positive vibes.</p>
<p>After my former boss tried to force me back to the club, hurting Nikki too, things got a little bad for me, but that bastard won't hurt anyone anymore and the sex club has been closed by the police, so I'm done with my past too, also with the help of Nikki who is always by my side, as well as Vince and Mick who have become like brothers.</p>
<p>Tonight is the turning point for all of us, we are sure but as euphoric as we are, there is also nervousness and agitation so much that Nikki had to drag me out to smoke a cigarette to calm my nerves but it is not enough.</p>
<p>"I have an idea," Nikki tells me taking my hand and leading me to my van. I immediately understood what he is going to do.</p>
<p>"Nikki wait, here?" I ask him puzzled even if in reality I'm already rock hard.</p>
<p>"Yes puppy," he tells me as he enters the back of the van.</p>
<p>Luckily we parked in a semi-isolated and dimly lit place even if there is still the danger of being caught but it doesn't matter especially when Nikki kisses me hungry.</p>
<p>Soon I am naked and pleading under Nikki who pushes hard inside me, hitting the sweet spot like a jackhammer causing both of them to reach a celestial orgasm.</p>
<p>"I really needed it, thanks Nikki" I tell him holding on to him, not wanting to let him go.</p>
<p>"I know, you don't have to thank me," he says, kissing my forehead. "But I'm sorry baby for taking the mood down, but we have to go".</p>
<p>"Let's go" I say with new enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Ready for this?" Nikki asks me, handing me the clothes.</p>
<p>"Fuck yes," I jump out of the van practically still half naked.</p>
<p>"Tommy I like to see you naked but you should at least wear pants," Nikki tells me with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"I can go like this but it's a view just for you" I tell my boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Absolutely, mine," Nikki says before picking me up and kissing me eagerly.</p>
<p>We cleaned ourselves with some wet wipes that I started to keep handy and we arranged our clothes before going back inside to Mick and Vince who didn't spare us some teasing but we were able to respond in tone but always in harmony.  </p>
<p>We still have some time to fix the last important things for our performance. The air is tense but positive, from here, together with my wonderful boyfriend Nikki and my brothers Mick and Vince my new life starts.</p>
<p>"Mötley Crüe, it's your time "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>